


Trazos de tentación

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para un noble como Byakuya los tatuajes podían ser algo tan incorrecto, sin embargo si se trataba de él le era inevitable caer ante los trazos de la tentación.ByaRen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo quisiera hacer un fic largo de estos dos, pero la falta de tiempo, puta falta de tiempo. Pero el ByaRen es tan sexy así que mientras un pequeño drabble, ah.
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen o si no hubiera sido IchiRuki y ByaRen. Puto Kubo, ah.

Serpenteantes trazos de tinta que se extendían por aquella piel sutilmente acanelada. Líneas que parecían tentarle con su mera presencia. Tatuajes de aire salvaje y atrayentes.

Líneas de tinta de clase tan «baja», tan «incorrectas» para un noble como Byakuya, y aun así, y aunque nadie pudiera creerlo posible a Byakuya aquellos tatuajes le tentaban. Era indudable la tentación no admitida abiertamente ante aquellos trazos. Mas con solo el contemplarlos en aquel lienzo de piel tenuemente acanelada y deliciosamente caliente su eterno control parecía agitarse.

Mas, le era inevitable perderse en aquellos trazos plasmados en ese cuerpo de aquel hombre de salvaje esencia, admirarles en medio de la pasión perdiéndose inevitablemente en aquellas líneas que se ondulaban ante su toque, al ritmo de la respiración Renji, tentándole a recorrer con su lengua infinitos caminos sobre aquella tintada piel perlada en sudor, sintiendo a Renji estremecerse, vibrar anhelante de la presencia de Byakuya; de sus manos, de su boca, de cómo el noble le saboreaba con tortuosa paciencia regodeándose de la impaciencia de Renji ante el control de Byakuya, pugnando en medio de improperios por hacer ceder al noble hasta que finalmente Byakuya le complacía, enterrándose profundamente en aquel caliente cuerpo.

 

Y, en esos momentos en los cuales Renji gemía, vibrante ante el placer, Byakuya se dejaba ir, poseyéndole inmisericorde mientras su boca trazaba senderos en aquella tintada piel siendo consumido por aquella vorágine carnal, contemplando aquellos tatuajes que parecían incitarle nuevamente a recorrerlos. Y Byakuya lo hacía, imaginando cuál sería el próximo, anhelando nuevamente saborear los tintados trazos de la tentación.


End file.
